Rajik Fisher
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the bio of my Espada OC Rajik Fisher his powers his forms and subordinates and status in bleach. enjoy


Rajik Fisher: Rajik is an arrancar/Espada in Souske Aizen's army his Rank is no.10# but in his released mode he is no.0#

Age: (looks around mid 30s but really older then he looks)

Appearance: Raijk is a dark red skinned arrancar with deep dark sunglasses over his eyes he has wild black raven hair and is fairly heightened in his senses such as his sonido and cero attacks. He wears the standard white arrancar uniform but it is customized in his liking he has a bit of a vampire like look in his apparel. His hollow hole is in the middle of his chest it is massive then most would think the remnant of his mask is a hollow eye piece under his sunglasses and right eye which while one is charcoal black the other is blood red much like the arrancar apache. He is also the Older Brother of Grand Fisher.

Personality: He is very calm and highly intelligent in the field of battle as he analyzes and studies his enemy's carefully he also has a tendency to be a father figure to his Fraccion as he treats them very strict but he cares for them deeply as though they were his family. He is also very caring being the fact he was in love with Neliel Overschank as he would be very passionate to the woman he loved but his caring side can be overwhelmed by his dark anger. he also has a tendency to smoke a cigar between his right hand and fingers while enjoying a nice book and tea with his fraccion's.

Personal History: Rajik was once the 2nd most powerful Espada in Las Noches he commands many hollows under his personal palace he would wipe out those who would stand in Souske Aizen's way but only because aizen promised him the destruction of the human race and shimigami. Rajik was also the former head of the research and development of Hueco Mundo while Szayel was his assistant until Rajik's demotion to no.10# making him the weakest among the espada at least in his post-Ressureccion form. When Neliel was gone Rajik to fill the hole in his heart created an altered clone of neliel but just different in age and gender his Fraccion Goro he also began his cigar smoking after Neliel was gone to help minorly other then Goro of course.

Synopsis:

Arrancar arc: Rajik appeared briefly with Ulquiorra as he visited him in the infirmary for his normal check up as Ulquiorra informed him his Fraccion Yammy's arm was fixed. Rajik later appeared with Grimmjow, Luppi, Yammy, wonderweiss, Hisako, and Goro to create a diversion for Ulquiorra while he forced Orhime to come to Hueco Mundo. He later witnessed the death of Luppi and the rise of power to Grimmjow.

Hueco Mundo arc: Rajik attended the meeting along with the rest of the ten Espada as Aizen told them not to worry about the intruders and sipped tea calmly. Later Rajik along with all arrancar's in Las Noches sensed Arrenerio's death thanks to his ability "Broadcasted Sight" which gives the arrancars and their commanders the details of the battle he fought but Rajik remained calm even though his fraccion were worried well aside with Yammy who didn't care.

Fake Karakura Town arc:

Sensing the battle of Ulquiorra and Ichigo he along with his Fraccion went to aid Ulquiorra shortly as the 4 of them came crushing down to tower no.5# Yammy attacks and wounds Melony as Rajik talks to the stubborn Ulquiorra to accept his aid. Annoyed by Loly's resistance and his Fraccion's inability to kill her quicker he then cuts her down and Yammy throws her out of the tower but shortly afterwards Uryu defeats yammy and sends him crashing. Moments later Rajik battles Rukia Kuchki while Hisako Qufang and Goro attack Renji Abari and Chad in a fit of rage while being reunited with an upset Yammy and the death Ulquiorra he realeases his zanpaktou and reveals his true rank as number 0#. Afterwards Ichigo rejoins the battle and fights Rajik but to his surprise even in his hollow form he barely survived Rajik's current attacks until Byakuya Kuchki and Zaraki Kenpachi intervened and took over the battle now while Hisako and Goro are wounded Yammy rejoined his devil master and showed his 2nd form and told the captains that attacking him would be pointless since anger itself is his strength. Rajik then pleased of the results continues to battle the captains.

Fraccion: Yammy Rigalo, Hisako Qufang, Goro Overschvank

Powers & Abilities

Standard:

Cero  
Bala  
Sonido  
Enhanced Strength  
Standard Regeneration  
Herrio

Special:  
"Cero Cometa": the ability to fire multiple large Ceros from his fingertips, which is very difficult to doge.

"Vibroa Parasito": the power to infect anyone he choose's with a deadly like serpent creature into the body as it influences the host's bodily functions and powers like a puppet on a string.

Sombrc Control: this power gives him the ability to bring his opponents very own shadows to life thus they fight dark version's of themselves.

Garganta Agotar: this power grants him to summon multiple garganta gates of which would either summon hollows or suck inside his opponents thus transporting them to his place of choice.

"Cero Blindado": this is one of his strongest powers his entire body turns into a walking humanoid cero causing anyone he touches to be dealt with like the attack of a normal cero.

Cero Color: Gray

Zanpaktou: Rajik's zanpaktou is that of a silver spiked claymore due to his immense strength rajik can hold it with one hand like it never weighed anything.

Ressurccion Form: Rajik's true form he has a red dragon scaled tail and dark red dragon wings his eyes are now seen as his eyes are Blood Red and Charcoal Black he also now has a hollow eye peice in the shape of a scope on his right charcoal black eye his chest is now seen as his hollow hole is seen fully and the lower attire is still the same while he has a patch of green fur near his abs and more near his lower back his hair has grown more wild but not as much as Grimmjow's more it is still the same length except near the bottom he also has white armor shoulder pads on his shoudlers and finally on his six pack abs he has the number 0#.

Ressurccion transformation: Rajik sends his sword in the sky and then as he grabs it a shock of lighting hits him and engulfs all of the surrounding area as the smoke clears leaving only a large crater it shows his true form as his sunglasses are off he just smiles and reveals his eyes both for the first time.

Music:

Bleach OST6: (nothing more) Confrantiation: when Toshiro faces off aganist Yammy and Rajik at the same time

Bleach OST4: (Disastrous Theme) when Ichigo, Orhime, and Uryu after the passing of Ulquiorra sense that the others have been defeated and as it goes to (To Be Continued) it shows the 4 arrancars who defeated them (being Rajik,Yammy, Hisako, and Goro)

Bleach OST1: when he releases his zanpaktou and the area is destroyed as Rukia sees his true form and proves he is really Espada 0# the most powerful Espada.

Bleach OST5: (Nothing Can Be Explained) (Vocalized Version) when he tells his Fraccion Yammy to finish off Rukia, Renji, and Chad after he and his fraccion Hisako Qufang, Goro, (Yammy included) finish them off.

Bleach OST8: (Here to stay) Rajik Explains his view on the world he lives in and his love For Neliel Overschank

Bleach OST3: (Invasion) as Rajik in rage of his Fraccion Hisako and Goro's defeat he releases his Segunda Espada Form against Kenpachi and Byakuya


End file.
